Gutter Glitter
by The sKapegoat
Summary: Mello decides that he is going to leave Whammy's orphanage, with or without Matt. After many years, the two are reunited, but will things go back to normal or will they be made into enemies? MattxMello love!  Takes place before L dies in the beginning.


**A/N – TOTAL CRAPPY FIRST CHAPTER! I apologize. It's a little rushed but I have this idea for this plot and this was needed for the beginning for the plot to work out best. x'D Sorry I didn't do better though. Chapter two and on will be MUCH BETTER, trust me!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. When I get hardly any reviews I want to quit the story and I then delete it without finishing. It gives me the incentive to continue! So if you like it, just review! I'm not asking for you to review an essay to me, even saying something like "update soon," makes me feel better because then I know someone wants to see more!**

**Thank you!**

* * *

Mihael was not fazed at all by the rain as he tromped through the mud in his tall lace-up platform boots. If he was, he did not show it on his face. He looked among the windows of the tall building; Wammy's orphanage. It was a dark and gloomy looking place, windows running with some sort of odd black mold in an eerie manor. It was about six stories high, holding many of the world's most intelligent children. The aged bricks were ragged yet sturdy under the blonde teen's touch, a bit of red color tingeing his fingertips.

Finally, he saw what he was looking for. A red-headed male by the alias of Matt, clad in stripes and goggles. He jumped backwards from the building, thick raincoat fluttering with the sudden motion. "MATT!" He shouted, jumping up and down, arms flailing hopelessly. "MATT GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

The red-head hardly saw him, feeling a drop form on his brow when he got a good look. 'Mello.' The hot-headed blonde who he presumed to be his best friend. The boy who he'd recently gotten into trouble by Wammy with. They now had separate rooms but everyone knew that this wouldn't stop them from contacting. A moron could see how close the boys were… Even if they didn't know each other's real names.

Mail was going to pretend he hadn't seen him. He was going to ignore the shouts, which even through the thick glass were audible… He disliked the rain. It made his red hair frizz out, and his goggles fog up. But he couldn't ignore Mihael when he saw the boy slip on a patch of mud and land ass-first into a puddle. What if he'd gotten hurt?

Mail jolted from his spot on the window sill.

Mihael looked up once more, grumbling about a sore ass, expression discouraged when he didn't see Mail. Maybe the other hadn't seen him… No! Bullshit! He'd looked straight at him! If Mail tried to lie his way out of that Mihael would never let him hear the end of it!

But the blonde's thoughts were cut short when a panting red-head broke out of the double doors. "Mello!" He called out. "Mello, are you alright?"

"Took you long enough!" Mihael complained, holding out his arms. "Help me up you git!"

Mail let out a short laugh before taking the complaining boy's hands, hoisting him up easily. "You've always been a bit of a klutz…" He commented, laughing when Mihael went red in the face.

"I am not a klutz! The puddle got in my way. How else would I have gotten your attention? You were planning on ignoring me, weren't you! I saw your expression!" He paused, waiting for a response, a denial, which Mail reluctantly couldn't give. "HOW DARE YOU! You were going to let me soak out in the rain while you sat all cozy in your room! You're a jerk! Next you'll be hanging out with THAT Near!"

"Hey now!" Mail held up his gloved hands. "Near's not for me, I swear! Mel, you need to lay of the chocolate! It's driving you nuts!"

Mihael folded his arms across his chest. "Oh yeah?"

Mail raised a hidden brow. "Yep. I read online that chocolate has been linked to the insanity of many men! It's a dangerous addiction you have there!"

Mihael smirked. "That's bullshit Mattie. Your cigarettes are good for you then? Mm? And all those video games?"

Mail laughed. "You got it!"

Mihael turned on his heel, swiveling quickly. "Let's go to the shack? I'm sick of this rain. I'm soaked to the bone. Roger'll flip if he finds us together in the house." He then suddenly bolted off, leaving no time for an objection by Mail. He ran straight into the woods, knowing full well that Mail would follow close behind.

Upon flying through the door, Mihael flung himself upon one of the two beanbag chairs. He and Mail had thieved them from the play room. He stripped himself of his muddy coat and boots, chucking them carelessly on the old boarded floors.

Mail came in, laughing. "It's a little chilly, you know? You'll catch a cold, you always do." He teased, sitting on the other bag. He reached into his vest pocket to pull out a cigarette and a lighter. "Anyway… What'd you want on such short notice? You could have waited until tomorrow morning in class, you know…"

Mihael's smirk was erased from his face. "I…" For once he seemed unnerved. "I wanted to ask you something… Something important…"

Mail's eyebrows widened. He leaned close to the other, unlit cigarette between his lips. "Oh…? Going to profess your undying homo-love for me yet? We all know you're in looooove with me~"

Mihael's face went beat red. "Wh-What are you talking about?" He shouted before smacking Mail's cheek roughly, scooting away using his feet. "You're such an ass!"

Mail rubbed his cheek. "Ow… You didn't need to do that sweetie…!" He teased, crawling over, leaping on the other when he was close enough. "You risk a lot, smacking the man who knows… All of your spots!" Mail attacked the other, fingers tickling the others sides.

Mihael howled in both displeasure and protest. "S-Stop it, Matt! I'm serious!" He bucked his hips upwards, clashing them against Mail's unintentionally. "Matt, seriously!"

Mail laughed, sitting up to laugh at the flustered blonde. "You should see your face! It's beat red!"

Mihael growled before shoving the other off. "I'm leaving, Matt!" He shouted suddenly.

Mail laughed. "Oh come on, Mel, I only tickled you! You know it's not that bad, you need to loosen up…!" He straightened his goggles.

"I'm being serious Matt. I… I told you about how I wanted to leave before. Wammy's, I mean… I'm leaving for good this time." He paused to let the idea sink in. Mail was about to protest when Mihael cut him off. "Don't try to talk me out of it. I found some men who want to help me. I work for them now… See, when I ran out a few months ago, I met these two guys. They looked pretty stressed so I helped them out… Turns out their boss was looking for more men like me! Matt, you could come! I know they'd need you too! It's pretty bad work, but we'd be out of here and away from Near and Roger! They're shady but I know they're business men." Mihael frowned. "They just have me solve problems for them… It's pretty safe and they pay a lot. They already got me an apartment and everything!"

Mail frowned. "Mel, who are these guys you're talking to? They don't sound like such a good group… It's a bad idea."

Mihael huffed and crossed his arms. "Don't tell me to stop. I'm asking you to come, you idiot! Aren't you going to say yeah?"

Mail frowned, looking at his friend with worried eyes. "Mello, really, I don't think-"

"You SAID you hated Roger! You said you'd run away if you could! Are you seriously going to chicken out!" Mihael got to his feet. "Matt! You're such a fucking liar!"

Mail stood quickly, grabbing the boy's arm. "Mel, what happens when those guys don't need you anymore? I don't want to see you get hurt!"

Mihael grunted and smacked Mail's hand away. "Matt… Forget it, okay. I won't go…" He muttered, though Mail knew he wouldn't give up that easy. He'd given up on asking Mail to go, not on actually going.

Mail reached out, grabbing a fistful of blonde hair. "Hey! Mello, you'd better be serious! We'll be out of here before you know it… I'll never leave you alone if you just stay with me… It's got to be mutual." He said firmly. "Besides… How do you expect to finally confess your homo-love for me if you take off?"

Mihael grunted, smacking the red head's hands away. "Shut up! You're the one with homo-love for me! It's you who's saying 'Ooh, I'll never leave you Mello~!' You bloody pervert!"

Mail laughed a little. "So what if I do have homo-love for you? What would you do about it?"

"What?" Mihael's face went beat red.

"I said so what if I do?"

"I heard what you said!" Mihael shouted, folding his arms over his chest. He waited a few awkward moments before muttering, "Are you being serious…?"

Mail smirked. "Maybe a little." He held up two fingers, close together. "Going to confess now?"

Mihael sat down by the red-head's legs. "Maybe a little…"

Mail smiled softly, sitting by the other and placing an arm around him. "Come on~" He urged, leaning in close to place a gentle kiss on the blond boy's cheek.

Mihael let out a sudden shout as he shoved Mail away roughly. He looked at his friend, face dangerously red. "M-Matt…!"

Mail smirked, getting up to lean in the boy's face. "Was that a confession?"

Mihael looked away for a moment, chewing his lower lip for a moment before looking up at the taller male. It amazed him how much bigger Mail was when Mihael was in fact a little older. He closed his eyes, leaning to peck Mail's lips quickly. "…Shut it, okay?"

Mail blinked, shocked at first.

Mihael pushed the other over, straddling him. "Mattie… I… I mean it, okay?"

Mail felt a blush creep on him. "Yeah… I mean it too, Mel…"

The windows of the small shack steamed with the heat the boy's produced that night. Until the very early morning they held each other, whispering sweet words to each other as they both fell asleep… Forever leaving an imprint on each other.

* * *

Mail woke up freezing. He looked around in the dim light of the dawn only to find his friend and newly found lover gone. The fifteen year old boy struggled to dress himself well enough to run outside. He ran straight to Mihael's room, panic climbing at his throat.

He flung the door open…

Mail's eyes widened. Everything was gone. Everything except for a folded note on the bed. A note that read;

"_Matt,_

_I hope someday you can forgive me… I was selfish last night, pulling what I did on you. I understand you not wanting to leave Wammy's house. It's a dangerous world out there, and even though I'm ready, you're not._

_And I think I should tell you why I… Came onto you like I did. I guess I... Wanted to make sure that I lost myself to someone I really cared about. You never know what lies ahead, but I will __never__ regret having you as my first. I hope you feel the same._

_Look me up in a few years if you can. I'll try to keep around London._

_-Mello"_


End file.
